Remnant:NexGen
by Rowbotrowboy
Summary: 20 years after the fall of Beacon, the world of Remnant will see a new generatoion of huntsmen rize up.
1. Chapter 1: Team LUNR

"Come on Rhea we're gonna be late!" I yell back into my dorm room, "The transit for Vacuo is leaving in 15 minutes."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" My teammate shouts back at me from our room.

"This is why I told everyone to pack YESTERDAY!" I shout before crossing my arms and standing impatiently next to the door.

My name is Luna Shaw, and I'm a huntress... almost. I'm actually a third year faunus student at Beacon Academy, the huntsmen academy in the kingdom of Vale. The girl I was yelling at is my teammate, Rhea Fisher. Our other teammates already went out to get us food for the ride to Shade Academy, in Vacuo. I'm left here to wait for Rhea to finish packing. I'm about to knock on the door when she bursts out with a suitcase and rushes down the hall. "Wait for me!" I shout before bolting off after her.

We don't even have time to say goodbye to anyone. Besides, most of our friends are going to be competing in the Vytal Festival as well, so we don't need to say goodbye to too many people. We're just running through the school towards the transport. By the time we get there, there's only about a minute before boarding starts. Nathan and Umbra are waiting in line with take out bags from the restaurant down the street. Nathon, as per usual, is already eating.

"Took you two long enough," Umbra calls as we approach, "You took long enough that Nathan got hungry."

"Mmmmphfff!" Nathan responds, his face filled with a pork-roll, egg, and cheese.

"I… honestly... don't know... why... I'm surprised." I say in between heavy breaths. "You guys… got the tickets,... right?" Umbra holds up the 4 Vacuo tranzit tickets. I give him a thumbs up while bending over almost panting. Within a few minutes, they let us onto the transport and I take my seat next to Umbra, leaning my head on my boyfriend's shoulder.

"You must be excited," He says to me, "Your family's finally going to be able to meet me."

"Excited isn't really the right word." I respond.

"You worried that they won't like me?" He asks.

"Not at all. They're gonna love you!" I reassure him, "That's what I'm worried about." He looks at me confused, "Lets just say that my family has been known to… come on a bit strongly." I tell him. "And if you think I'm energetic you haven't met my brother or my dad." I tell him. Thinking back to the Summer after our first year when my brother tackled me the literal second I left the transport.

"I'm sure I'll be fine!" he says, playing with my wolf ears for a second. "Besides, I've talked to your brother over the scroll before. He seemed nice enough."

"You can think whatever you want, just don't say I didn't warn you." I say before grabbing my breakfast and looking out the window. We're heading to Vacuo. To home…

My family has lived in the kingdom of Vacuo since its founding. Well just my moms side of the family. The Nightshade family. My mother and uncles have all made my family just a tiny bit famous in Vacuo. But that's about were their influence spreads. That's why I went to Beacon Academy instead of Shade Academy, I had to get out of their influence and make a name for myself. I'd say I did a pretty damn good job, with my team being the top rated in field testing at beacon. Though that is more because of Umbra and Rhea have amazing semblances.

I look at my reflection in the window. I've always seen it as crazy just how much I look like my mom. We have the same build and facial structure. Appearance wise the only thing that I think I got from my father's side is my hair color and wolf ears. Though I did get my Silver eyes from my grandfather. I've always been told stories about the silver eyed warriors, how they could scare a grim away with a single look, how they could turn grim to stone. Sadly, neither my grandfather, my uncle, or me has ever been able to use them. Guess there's not going to be a deus ex machina for my team any time soon.

I watch beacon disappear over the horizon. The rebuilt the CCT tower with it's stone grim design in the side. I once heard that the statue was alive once and was turned to stone by another silver eyed warrior during the battle of Beacon 20 years ago. Urban legends if you ask me, but I wouldn't know anyway. That happened before I was born. I guess I could ask my mother about it, though I don't think…

"Luna!" Rhea shouts, nearly climbing over our seats. I ump from and cover my ears from the sudden volume of her voice. Stupid increased faunus hearing.

"Rhea! For the last fucking time!" I shout at her, before apologizing to the other passengers, an assortment of people traveling to Vacuo for the Vytal festival. "What do you want?" I sigh.

"Could I switch spots with Umbra? Nathan isn't very fun, he just looks out the window until he falls asleep." She tells me, her Icy blue eyes going wide as she pouts her lips.

"Why are you asking me? Umbra's the one you want to switch with, ask him. I don't care." I say, glancing over at my boyfriend giving me the death stare with his crimson eyes. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You can't hold a conversation either."

"Oh. We all know that." He says, grinning. All signs of anger washing away instantaneously, "I just wanted to see if you'd react. I'll move. Besides, I'm the only one of us that actually can make Nathan fun." He continues before getting up and moving back towards the isle behind us, with Rhea quickly taking his spot. I imediatly regret letting this happen.

"So, you as excited to go home as I am?" She asks immediately.

"You know that Sol is the only person that can ever match your energy levels." I tell her. Sol's my twin brother, who's the leader of his own team back at Shade academy. They're honestly the only people I'm worried about fighting in the Vytal festival. "I honestly don't get how either of you have so much energy all the time."

"Me neither." She agrees. "I can't believe we're finally going to be able to show the rest of the team our home town. We're gonna have so much fun! We'll go to all the best restaurants in town. Go sightseeing. Show them the best souvenir shops. We'll introduce them to the family. We could make Sol and Nathan have a competition to figure out who the best strategist is. We could have our teams fight to see who's better. We could.."

"We're already gonna fight them in the Vytal tournament." I cut her off.

"Well, what if one of our teams doesn't make it?"

"Seriously. I can't believe you'd doubt Sol and Lilith, because I KNOW you couldn't possibly be suggesting that we would be knocked out of the tourney!" I caution, staring at her with all the furry I could muster from my soul. She shakes her head nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. I relaxed my gaze and continue talking, "Besides, team SOLR will be fine. They are the #1 rated combat team at Shade after all"

"We better hope that we can fight them in the first or second round. There's no way any of us could take Lilith down solo."

"You got that right." I slowely drift off into my own thoughts. It'll be good to see my family again. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to live near them again. But I guess that I'll just have to wait and see...

—————————-

** Hi. I'm new to this so go easy on me. This is the first chapter of my RWBY fanfic I've been working on for a while and I hope that you guys like it. I tried to keep it distant from the main RWBY story while still including plot points. I'm not listing it as AU yet, but I will if something comes out that ruins my story. Thanks! Leave subjections!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn of a New Day

**Dawn**

"Mom! Do you know where my backpack is." I yell across the house while I look through my impossibly messy room for my backpack.

"I think you left it downstairs!" She calls back. I instantly start to freak out. My mom and I live in the second story of a rented house with another family living on the bottom floor. The bad part is that they have a four year old that doesn't understand the concept of not touching my things. I quickly run downstairs and into the living room to find said four year old looking through my sketchbook. I march over to him and take my sketchbook.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this notebook is mine and that you aren't supposed to touch it." I lecture him. He just turns around and walks into the other room, ignoring my presence. "Fucking kids." I mutter under my breath before looking at my sketch book. I search for any piece of evidence that it was damaged. It thankfully wasn't. I swear I'm going to kill that kid someday.

I slowely gather my stuff up in my bag before going back upstairs to my room. I lay my backpack down on my bed and sitting down next to it. I look around my room. The normal spread of dirty clothes on the floor, my sword lying in the corner, a few posters on the wall from different music artists like Gray Nightshade. One of the coolest artists i've ever heard live. Along with the posters, I have a few of my own art pieces on the back of my door. There's the original design for my weapon, the drawing I did of my mom about a year ago, and my self portrait from a few years ago when I started battle school.

I look at myself in the mirror and start examining the differences from then and now. My jet black hair grew out to be a bit lower down my back, I grew a few inches taller, though I didn't get many curves along with that, I still have the same dark gray eyes, the same pale skin, and I still have the same taste in "emo" clothes. I honestly haven't changed much in the past few years, the only striking difference is that my voice has changed. Going from a lower soprano to an alto. Though it doesn't matter much. I'm still the same artsy, nerdy, awkward kid I was back then. I grab my bag and sword and head over to my mom's room. "I'm going out." I tell her before I start to head outside.

"Make sure you don't stay out too late. The Jefferson's don't appreciate it when you wake up their kid when you get back." She calls after me.

"I know. Love you!" I call back to her before hopping the rail of the balcony and landing on the street. I walk to the park near the center of town, making my way to my usually spot in front of the lake. I sit down at the bench and stare up into the sky, studying the combination of blues and whites that make up the partly cloudy sky. I take out my sketchbook and start to draw. I continue my drawing of the view from this spot. The looming figure of Shade academy in the distance, the city of Shade sitting in its shadow, all while being reflected by the water. I've been working on this scene for a while now, trying to make sure every single line was perfect and did the final piece justice. I work there for about 15 minutes before a girl shows up next to me.

That girl is Wren Cauladri, my long time best friend and fellow battle school student. She could easily be described as my exact opposite. I was shy, socially awkward, and very insecure, she was extroverted, always knew what to say in a conversation, and didn't give a single fuck about what anyone thought about her. I was short, usually wore dark colors, and had black hair and gray eyes, she was tall, almost exclusively wore white, and had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Yet somehow, we became best friends. "Took you long enough!" I scold her, not even looking up from my sketch book, "More problems with your folks?"

"You have no clue." Wren sighed, "It's always something with them. I really don't know what to do."

I finally look up from my sketch book, "I honestly don't know what to tell you. I only have one parent and we get along very well." I put my sketch book back before turning back to my friend. "So where do you want to go?"

"I thought that you'd have a plan."

"I never have a plan. You're always the one that decides where we hangout!" I stand up, "How about we just walk around till something comes to mind?" I say grabbing my bag and sweeping my hair out of my face. "Sound good." She just nods before standing up. We walk around the lake in silence for a few minutes. It was actually quite a nice stroll. Today was really nice for Vacuo's stadards. About 70 F, only partly cloudy, and a slight breeze. But, this is Winter Vacuo we're talking about, and this is the Oasis of Shade. Anywhere outside of the city would be tortore to most people. I don't know how so many people could still prefer to live in the desert over the city. But to each their own I guess. I can see where they're coming from though, the Vacuan council is very corrupt, aside for maybe the headmaster a Shade academy. Besides, since Menagerie declared itself a kingdom a few years ago, everyone's been all about making a "better world". Like this world isn't fucked up to much to fix. You've got two races, one that has tried to enslave the other since the beginning of time, a bunch of horrible monsters whose only desire is to kill us, and an extreme amount of environmental damage due to the over consumption of dust. But I guess that's why we do need to try to fix it. I keep thinking along those lines for a few more minutes before Wren says something. "What?"

"You spaced out again didn't you! What's the point of thinking of something to do if you're not doing any thinking." She finishes her yelling and goes back to a conversational tone, "I asked if I could look at your drawing, you keep trying to avoid showing it to me."

"It's not done yet." I tell her, knowing that it won't deter her. "I wanted to show you when it's done."

She makes a pouty face, "Please? Come on. I could give you advice. How to make it look better to those without an artistic eye." She whines.

"Nope."

"Why Not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"Keep annoying me like this and you won't be."

"I…Well… I don't have anything to counter that." She admits, going back to her normal composure. "Good job." I'm actually really surprised, Wren never lets anyone else get the last word. I decide to let it end there and start looking around for something to do. Instead, I just see a brown haired fox faunus pulling another faunus, an arctic fox by the look of her hair, faunus along with him.

"I wonder what they're doing." I mutter to myself before returning my attention to Wren.


End file.
